1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and a method for driving an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device or the like. In addition, the invention relates to an electro-optical device that is provided with such a driving device and an electro-optical device that is operated by such a driving method. Moreover, the invention further relates to an electronic apparatus that is provided with such an electro-optical device. A non-limiting example of an electronic apparatus to which the invention is directed is a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
In the technical field to which the present invention pertains, a driving device that supplies an image signal to each of a plurality of data line groups has been proposed. In the configuration of such a driving device of the related art, each of the plurality of data line groups is made up of more than one data line. For example, a technique that supplies an image signal that has been subjected to time-series division processing to each of a plurality of data line groups, which is made up of a plurality of data lines, is described in JP-A-2005-43418. With such a driving technique of the related art, it is possible to avoid the number of connection lines/wires from increasing in a circuit configuration even when the number of pixels increases so as to achieve, for example, higher definition.
In addition to the technique of the related art explained above, another technique that changes the sequential order of the supply of image signals to data lines at each lapse of a predetermined time period has also been proposed in the related art as a technique that can be combined with the first-mentioned driving technique of the related art. For example, a technique for preventing the occurrence of display unevenness, which is achieved by changing the sequential order of the supply of image signals to data lines at each lapse of one horizontal time period, is described in JP-A-2004-45967.
However, if the above-explained technique of the related art that changes the sequential order of the supply of image signals to data lines at each lapse of one horizontal time period is adopted, a brightness level changes on a display screen in accordance with the change in the sequential order of the supply of image signals. Accordingly, a partial brightness change becomes more perceivable. For this reason, even though the problem of display unevenness due to a difference in brightness does not arise, which is achieved by changing the sequential order of the supply of image signals to data lines, there is an adverse possibility of the occurrence of another image problem such as the flickering of a display screen, though not limited thereto, which is attributable to a brightness level change on a display screen in accordance with the change in the sequential order of the supply of image signals. As explained above, these techniques of the related art have a technical disadvantage in that it is difficult to achieve high display quality.